Numerous types of glues, clamps, brackets, and other types of holding means have long been available in the art, for holding furniture and other components together, primarily made of wood, but perhaps some plastic, while they are being affixed together, through the use of glue, into a permanent structure. Obviously, many types of tapes have been available for holding parts together, such as the Scotch Brand tape, which is used for a myriad of purposes. But, normally, that type of tape generally has uses for securing segments together, such as when gift wrapping, and trail ends of the wrapping paper needed to be affixed to the packaging, as prepared. Other types of tapes, such as duct tapes, are available for holding, reasonably permanently, various parts of duct work, and other components together after being secured into a connected relationship.
The current invention is designed to add another dimension to the use of a highly stretchable tape, having sufficient elasticity, so it can be draped around furniture, or other wooden components, and hold them together; after or as the parts are being glued and while waiting it's drying or hardening for securement of the furniture components together.